


The Definition of Human

by SheLookedOfDeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gore, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLookedOfDeath/pseuds/SheLookedOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of magic and fantastic creatures that roam the shadows, it's a game of survival for humanity. Levi Ackerman is one of the most famous werewolf hunters in the world, ruthless and cold, but when a skinny teenager named Eren Jaeger is placed on his team by orders from above, his understanding of what it means to be human slowly begins to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this supernatural!AU. Werewolves are going to be the main focus, but there are other supernatural creatures that I will be mentioning. This is story is going to be mostly from Levi's perspective, though there will be flip-flopping I assure you. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

The wind was cold, whipping rain drops against Levi's face that stung his skin like shards of glass. Flipping up the collar of his black trench coat, he tapped off the ashes clinging to the end of his cigarette and tossed the bud into a trashcan before stepping under the all-too-familiar green and white caution tape that told passerby that this was no ordinary crime scene. The blocked off area was an alley in between two shabby brick buildings in downtown Sina, the capital city of Maria, one of the only remaining countries in the world that still had a severe werewolf infestation. Curling his lip in disgust at the filth slushing around in polluted mud puddles, he stepped over empty beer cans, used needles and garbage bags to reach the buzz of police officers and investigators surrounding a dark blue dumpster. Technically, they were Military Police, because this was a government investigation, but they were all the same to Levi. 

 

A young woman with cropped ginger hair and and grim expression hurried over to him, her green and white uniform barely visible under a white raincoat. 

 

"Captain, it's a good thing you're here. You're going to want to see this." He doubted it, but followed her anyway. Upon nearing the object of attention, Levi was suddenly hit by the stench of rotting flesh, and noticed dark red blood dripping from the bottom of the dumpster and onto the crusted cement. 

 

"Petra, is everyone else here?" He spoke to the young woman without moving his eyes from the scene, his voice cold and direct. Before she could speak, a tall man with dark brown hair appeared beside Levi. 

 

"One of the other detectives found a wallet lying on the ground, and after an item-possession spell the victim's identity was confirmed."

 

"Well, spit it out, Gunther!" Another man showed up from behind Petra, sneering. His blond hair was shaved in an undercut that mimicked Levi's own hairstyle, and if he was not as good as he was at hunting werewolves, Levi would have allowed himself to become much more annoyed with the other detective. 

 

"Her name was Julia Hayeton, 17, born and raised in Sina by middle-class parents. She doesn't have a record, but since race-determining spells were recently banned in the bureau, we're going to have to do a DNA analysis to confirm whether or not she was human." Levi felt a wave of annoyance wash over him. Spells that were able to determine an individual's species on the spot helped investigations move faster, especially in the field, so when they found out that all spells that had the capacity to do so had been banned from use, everyone in the Bureau of Supernatural Crime Investigation had been beyond pissed. 

 

“Who is going to be the assisting witch for this case?” Levi asked, already knowing the answer but hoping that by some miracle he was wrong.

 

“Erm…” Gunther shifted a little. “That would be-”

 

“LOOK AT ALL THIS BLOOD!”

 

“Ma’am please stop-”

 

“Moblit, give me a boost.”

 

“Ms. Zoë please don't enter the dumpster.”

 

“Aw, you're no fun. LEVI!” He expertly dodged a flying hug coming from an energetic woman with big glasses and a ponytail. The smile on her face did not falter when she stumbled forward, at this point used to rejection from the shorter man. “I haven't seen you since our last case together!”

 

“Don't remind me,” He grumbled. The rain was starting to get heavier, and two cops were struggling to set up a tent around the crime scene so nothing was contaminated. “Hange, I suggest you do something before those two idiots in uniform ruin your evidence.”

 

With burning eyes, she spun around and started cursing, running over to the men and starting a long-winded explanation about preparation and protecting a crime scene.

 

Heavy droplets splattered on his cheeks, and Levi looked up at the sky. The clouds were a grey steel wall, bearing down on the city and releasing their heavy burden with disregard for the ground below. He could feel weight on his chest like the feet of giants pressing on him, a weight that had been there since the first time he saw death. _When will it end?_ The silent question haunted his restless nights. Even with a heart as barricaded as his, there was only so much carnage a human being could handle before it became too much, and they shattered like the raindrops on bloodstained concrete.

 

“Captain?” Petra's uncertain voice brought Levi’s thoughts back to the present. His eyes bore into the shadow of the dumpster beneath the shelter of a green and white tent that held the BSCI symbol on its flank, then he spun on his heel.

 

“Leave shitty glasses to deal with the crime scene. She can report back to us at HQ, there is nothing more for us to do here in this shit weather.”

 

 

* * *

  


By the time they reached the bureau in the company van, the storm was raging around them, pelting the vehicle and its passengers when they finally rushed into the tall, intimidating building. Their shoes squeaked on polished tile, and they awkwardly packed into one of the elevators that would take them up to their offices. By the time Levi made it to his desk, he was irritated and craving a hot shower. As he peeled off his dripping coat, Christa, his boss’s secretary, rushed in.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, Erwin wants to see you in his office. Right now. He says it's urgent.” Growling under his breath, Levi hung up the drenched cloth and ran a hand through his damp, black hair before following her down the hall. Erwin Smith was the commanding officer of the BSCI, and his office was the last one. It had big windows that overlooked Sina, and as Levi stepped inside, he immediately noticed a figure outlined by storm clouds. If not for his honed instincts from years of hunting and working the streets, Levi realized he probably would not have seen them unless they moved around.

 

“Levi, perfect timing.” The detective turned to a large man sitting behind a cluttered oak desk. His blond hair was shaved into an undercut and slicked back, thick eyebrows sitting over clear blue eyes that betrayed piercing intelligence. “I have news for you regarding your team.” That was not what he was expecting. He figured it was another complaint about his attitude or even a new case that required immediate attention.

 

“What about them?” For now, he would play along and ignore the stranger. No one was stupid enough to try something against him, especially in the middle of the BSCI headquarters.

 

“You're going to be gaining a new member, starting today. Levi, he-”

 

“No.”

 

“Levi…”

 

“No. I hand-picked every person on my team, and I finally got them to work together well enough so I don't have to worry about them. I don't need another person, I don't care if they're the best agent the government can throw at me.” Erwin sighed and rubbed his temples.

 

“Levi, this isn't like the other ones that have been recommended for recruitment. You _have_ to take him, orders from above, or you're fired and so is your team.” His jaw almost dropped. Almost.

 

“This agency can't afford to lose me or my men and you know it.”

 

“I know, Levi, but the order is clear. Don't be stubborn, you know if I could find a way out of it I would, but we're both tied up on this one. Levi Ackerman, say hello to your new subordinate, Eren Jaeger.” The figure stepped forward from the windows, the lamp from Erwin’s desk casting light on him.

 

His face was young and smooth, features handsome and Germanic; shaggy brown hair looked faintly damp from the rain, as if he had arrived only minutes before Levi had. When their gazes met, his breath caught slightly in the back of his throat. His eyes were the most beautiful color he had ever seen, a stunning blend of green and blue that reminded him of sunlight in ocean water. The kid stared back, full of confidence, even after Levi glared, which he couldn't help but feel impressed by. Most people wilted when they met his eyes for too long.

 

“How old is he? Sixteen? I can't take a fucking kid into the field. I'll be arrested for child abuse.”

 

“I'm eighteen!” Eren protested angrily, before snapping his jaw shut in horror. Levi turned to him, surprised. _Wow, he spoke. This kid has balls. Too bad._

 

“Good for you, you can take a shit without your mom wiping your ass. Give me a break. You don't have what it takes to be on my team.” He clenched his fists, but before he could respond, Erwin quickly cut in.

 

“Levi, stop. You don't have a choice. Jaeger will be on your team, and that's final.”

 

He heard the boy hesitantly trailing behind him as he showed himself out of Erwin’s office. There was no point in getting angry, that was not going to change anything. As he headed back towards his own office, he caught sight of Petra walking to her desk.

 

“Petra!” He called. She looked up and immediately scurried over to him, briefly glancing over his shoulder at Eren.

 

“What is it, Captain?”

 

“Call everyone into my office. If Oluo isn't there in five minutes, he's doing the desk work for this case.” A smirk flashed across her face before she hurried off. Without bothering to turn or speak, he entered his office and slid into his chair, knowing the boy would follow. He lingered at the doorway, green eyes wide and full of uncertainty. Levi released a small sigh before crossing his legs and gesturing to his side. “Come stand by my desk. We might as well get the introductions over with.”

 

He strode across the room and shoved his hands into his pockets just as the door swung open and Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra filed in, eyes immediately falling on the stranger. The boy straightened, his arms falling to his sides as he met their stares head-on.

 

“Guys, this is Eren Jaeger. He has been assigned to our unit and will be joining our team as of today. I don't want to hear anything else about it, so don't bother complaining.” There was a moment of silence before the young woman stepped forward with a warm smile.

 

“Hi, I'm Petra Ral. Welcome to the team.”

 

“Gunther Schultz, welcome.”

 

“Eld Jinn, pleasure to meet you, welcome.”

 

“Tch. I can't believe a brat like you managed to get with us. Whatever, I'm Oluo Boza-” He promptly bit his tongue, and everyone snickered except Levi.

 

“Anyway, now that that’s over with, has anyone heard from Hange?” Eld stepped forward.

 

“She should be here soon. Said she had something important to tell us about the case.” Eren turned to Levi, eyes full of curiosity, and was steadfastly ignored.

 

“Fine then. Until she gets here, you're dismissed.” They nodded, but as they turned to go, the eccentric witch came bursting through the entrance to Levi’s office, her hair a mess and her eyes glowing with excitement.

 

“Perfect! You're all here! When I was sorting through the dumpster, I…” She trailed off as her gaze fell on Eren. “Who is this?”

 

“Meet Eren Jaeger, newest member of the team. Jaeger, meet Hange Zoë, our resident batshit witch. Don't get too close, she might try to experiment on you.” Only Levi noticed Eren’s infinitesimal flinch.

 

“Ooh, fresh meat!” She clapped her hands and ran forward to stare at him. “How did you get Levi to let you on the team?” He shifted uncomfortably and looked at his feet.

 

“I…”

 

“Probably has a rich daddy with high connections. No other way anyone gets Levi to let some rookie on the squad.” Oluo sneered. Eren’s fingers dug into his palms, and Levi could tell he was nearing the end of his patience. _I'm impressed he has this much self control._

 

“It doesn't matter why. He's here now. Shitty glasses, what is it?”

 

“The reason the MPs called you guys is because they found traces of wolf hair on the crime scene. When I was sorting through the dumpster and the body parts, I found some clothing and hair. I did a few simple spells and guess what? The girl was ripped apart by a werewolf, but in a different location. Her parts were then transported by someone to that specific dumpster.”

 

“Do you know where the original murder site is?” She grinned.

 

“I couldn't call myself a real police witch if I didn't, now could I?” There was a silent understanding among the group, and they started to move out as one. Levi looked at the kid and felt the urge to sigh again.

 

“You all go on ahead. Petra, text me the address. I'm going to talk to Jaeger alone.” He looked over at the straight-faced captain, slightly nervous. When they were the only ones in the room, Levi gestured to the chair facing his desk. The boy kept his posture confident and attentive, but Levi could see his hands fidgeting.

 

“Um, Levi-”

 

“Sir or Captain.” Levi interrupted. He nodded and started again.

 

“Captain, I am sorry they're forcing you to go through with this. I don't want to be a bur-” _I can't listen to this right now. I have a fucking case, I shouldn't be baby-sitting some kid._

 

“Why are you here, Jaeger?” Levi interrupted again. He looked like a goblin in headlights.

 

“U-um what do you-”

 

“You know what I mean. You're eighteen. You should be partying with your friends, getting a part-time job, dating. What the fuck are you doing in my fucking office? What are you doing in the BSCI?” Eren exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his messy hair. Levi noticed that it looked rather soft.

 

“Um, when I was sixteen, both of my parents were killed by werewolves, so I was kind of left to fend for myself. We lived in a small town, there was nothing there for someone like me, so I saved up enough money to come to Sina. I found out about the BSCI and volunteered as soon as I could. I went through training, and I must have done well because a group of us were hand-picked to be put into the field immediately.” He spoke mechanically, his eyes fixed on some point on the wall, and it felt a little too well rehearsed for Levi. _There's nothing I can do about that right now. If there's something he's not telling me, which there is, I'll find out soon enough._

 

“So you're fresh out of training, huh?” He nodded. Levi leaned back in his chair and observed the boy for a moment. He was wearing a loose, pale green button-up with dark wash jeans and brand new, black Converse. He was an undeniably attractive young man, and had a certain fire that seemed to be laying dormant beneath the surface, waiting for something to bring it alive. He looked slender, but Levi figured if what he said about his training was true, then he must have had some muscle on him. _Okay kid, let's see what you're made of._

 

“Let's get going. If we wait around any longer, Hange is going to tear up the crime scene before we can do any real investigating.” He stood and slipped into his black trenchcoat, which was almost entirely dry now.

 

“W-we?” Levi brushed passed him, noting with annoyance how the kid stood taller than him.

 

“Did you think you would get to slack off because you're a rookie? If you want to be part of this team, you need to pull your weight. I'm not letting you out of my sight.”

  
Through the corner of his eye, Levi could see Eren grinning as he trailed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused about the different races or what exactly is going on in this AU, I promise it will all become clear as the story goes on.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Blood and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues and Eren gets wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger warning, or just a warning in general: there will be a vivid description of gore in this chapter, so if that upsets you, don't continue. 
> 
> At the end of the chapter, I might have briefly switched to Eren's perspective- it just needed to happen. If you are confused about what's going on, it will all become clear soon!

By the time the two men arrived at the address Petra texted them, the rain was starting to lighten and the clouds were rolling away. The destination was a beautiful park, closer to the outskirts of the city and empty because of the weather. Hange and the rest of Levi’s team were waiting in the parking lot, and when they were all together, the witch cleared her throat.

 

“The murder site is pretty deep in the park, so I wanted us to go as a group. Try not to get lost newbie!” Hange couldn't contain a squeal before bolting into the bushes. Sighing, Levi jogged after her, the rest of them following.

 

“Don't worry, she always does this.” He heard Petra reassuring Eren in the back. The witch eagerly twisted between trees and jumped over roots, and Levi took note that, once she started to slow down, they were already far away from the beaten path.

 

“Was she going for a run or something and got pulled into the woods by the wolf?” He called ahead to her. Hange said nothing, just guided them into what looked like a small clearing. He heard a gasp behind him, and guessed it was probably the kid. He couldn't blame him. There was blood everywhere, on the grass, splattered on the trees, in pools on the ground. It was like a bird had been flying overhead and dropped cans of red paint, coating everything in its deadly shine. There were small chunks of internal organs scattered among it, as if the girl had been shredded and they only had the time to transport the bigger pieces. But what really got their attention was a tree that was in the center of the field; or, rather, the body attached to it. The head was ripped off, the skin torn and loose, and the major organs were missing, but someone had taken the time to nail the limbs of the cadaver into the bark of the sycamore.

 

“Eld, do you have the file on Julia Hayeton?” Levi turned to face his team members, whose faces were grim. The blond man nodded and pulled a manila folder from his briefcase. Flipping through the pages, his eyes landed on the girl’s medical records. “Dammit. She wasn't out running, she had severe asthma. This wasn't a random attack, this was a statement. Eld, go back with Gunther and look into her and her family’s history, tell me if you see anything suspicious. Oluo, stay here with Hange and help prepare the crime scene and identify the body. Petra, Eren, you're with me.”

 

* * *

  


“Where are we going?” Levi smirked internally. The kid looked like he had been bursting to ask the question for the past ten minutes they had been in the car. _I'm surprised he had the patience to wait that long._

 

“I'm going to chat up some old connections. I need to know if there's something stirring in the Underground.”

 

“The Underground?” He looked confused, brow furrowed and nose wrinkled. _Cute._

 

“That's one of the names for where the other races live within the human realms. People try and make it sound like a secret that there are other species in an occupied territory,” Petra explained, a hint of scorn in her voice. His eyes went wide.

 

“W-we’re going to where werewolves live?” Levi lightly squeezed the wheel.

 

“You're the one who signed up for this, kid. If you can't handle werewolves, you have no business being on my team. Are we clear?” Eren met his eyes in the rear-view mirror and nodded. Levi held his gaze for a beat longer before turning back to the road. “In any case, we're not going anywhere near wolves. There's a place, I guess you could say it's in between two worlds, for people who have no place in either one. I have different echos who keep tabs on what's going on with anything non-human that could affect my work.”

 

“Echos?”

 

“That's code for informants who provide information they learned on the streets. The nickname came from the creatures that live in mountains and repeat back everything you say.”

 

Hardly listening as Petra made small talk with Eren, he found himself watching the kid; the way his emotions played out on his face with no restraint, how he smiled politely and listened closely to the superior officer as she spoke. Levi wasn't sure why he told the kid about his connections. He sure as hell didn't trust him, there was a reason some newbie got shoved into his lap- figuratively speaking- and he was certain it was not a reason he would like. But there was something in Eren’s eyes, a fiery naivety that both confused and interested Levi. _Not that he'll be like this much longer,_ Levi reminded himself. _Hunting and fighting on the front lines changes everyone. I can't get too attached to him, he'll probably quit anyway._

 

“We're here. You can stay in the car and chat like old ladies or you can come with me.”

 

“I'm coming with you!” Eren said adamantly, eyes locked on Levi, who had twisted to face them. He raised his eyebrows slightly.

 

“You sure Jaeger? I can buy some yarn on the way back. You can knit Petra a sweater.” She giggled as she pushed open the car door. Levi smirked and a faint blush dusted Eren's cheeks; the sight gave him a weird feeling that he brushed away as he stepped outside into the crispy evening air. The sun was on its way to setting by the time they had arrived, the end of a decidedly terrible day that had the potential to get worse or better, depending on what he found out. The Underground was an extensive network that spanned all of Maria, but the biggest hustle was in the capital. Sina’s nightlife, which consisted of various clubs, bars, and other questionable organizations, was run by big names in the other races, and though everyone in the BSCI knew illegal things went down in this neighborhood, it was almost impossible to pin a crime on anyone there.

 

Before he left HQ, Levi had messaged his echo, and they met up in a decent bistro that bordered the dangerous part of the city, called Rose Café. A bell rang when he pushed the door open, and he immediately spotted the tall man in a dark jacket tucked away in a booth seat. They made eye contact, and he casually strolled over to his table.

 

“Mike,” Levi greeted him emotionlessly as he slipped into the seat across from him.

 

“Who're your friends?” Mike looked away from Petra and Eren to question him. Suddenly, a loud crash resounded, and Levi turned to see that a young woman had crashed into Eren and spilled tea all over his shirt. She apologized, and he rushed into the restroom to clean it up. Partly amused and partly annoyed, he turned back to face Mike.

 

“They work for me. Anything smell off to you recently?” A beat passed.

 

“The whole city, starting a week ago. Something new has come to town, and it's making my nose itch. If it's a new race, I'm not familiar with them, but their scent is everywhere, and I have a feeling it's going to be stirring up trouble.” They were interrupted by Levi’s phone ringing loudly. Irritated, he answered the call.

 

“What?” It was Gunther.

 

“Eld and I were looking through Julia Hayeton's family, and I don't know how I didn't realize it before. Her father is George Hayeton.” He paused dramatically, waiting for a response.

 

“So?” The man on the other end sighed.

 

“You really don't watch the news, do you? George Hayeton became famous recently for almost single-handedly wiping out a wolf pack out in Trost. He works, or rather, worked, for the BSCI branch out there. He was one of us.”

 

“What do you mean 'was’? Is he dead?” Levi’s thoughts were racing as he processed this new information.

 

“Hange identified that body we found in the park, and guess who.”

 

“Good work.” Levi hung up and returned his attention to Mike. “What do you know about George Hayeton?” The impassive man stared back.

 

“Killed a wolf pack in Trost. Came to visit his daughter and wife in Sina and his kid was missing. Some are saying it might be a revenge plot, or she ran away.”

 

“She didn't run away,” Levi muttered before sliding an envelope across the table top and standing. “Your full payment is in there.” As he moved to go, Mike rose to his feet and looked down at Levi.

 

“I'm saying this because I've known you for a long time, Levi. Be careful. Something is brewing, and I don't know what yet, but watch your back. This isn't going to be like anything we've seen yet, and it's going to affect a whole lot more than just humans and werewolves.” Levi gave him a curt nod, and Mike left without another word. As he brushed by Eren, who had returned from the bathroom, his head whipped around and he sniffed before wrinkling his nose. “You smell like a wet dog.”

 

* * *

  


“Oh my god he almost figured it out!” Eren panted into the phone, his heart racing. He had rushed ahead to the car and immediately called Mikasa.

 

“Why do you think I spilled highly perfumed tea over you? That guy’s nose is known for smelling a pile of shit from a mile away.” He exhaled slowly.

 

“Yeah, your timing was perfect. If I was in there any longer he would have definitely noticed.”

 

“You're welcome.” A small smile tugged at his lips.

 

“Oi, brat!” He choked and fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it.

 

“I have to go,” He muttered into the speaker before hanging up. Turning around, Eren smiled hesitantly. Piercing grey eyes bore into his face, and he wished he could be swallowed up by a hole in the ground. The ridiculously handsome detective was staring at him like he was an idiot, and Eren guessed that's probably what he looked like. He suddenly processed what his superior had said to him. “Brat? Why did you call me brat?”

 

“Because you managed to get tea spilled on yourself and you stumble around like a toddler.” Levi brushed past him to get into the car, and Eren caught a whiff of his sweet scent, which sent shivers down his spine. From the moment he had met Levi, he couldn't get enough of his scent, and for once he was grateful for his sensitive nose. He wanted to bang his head on a lamp post. _Great. Now he probably thinks I'm a child. A fucking manchild. Why did he have to be attractive?_ Suppressing a groan, he stuffed himself into the backseat next to Petra, who gave him an apologetic smile. She was pretty, and he probably would have been more interested if he liked girls, but instead he had to be attracted to the man who would probably kill him without hesitation if he found out who he was.

 

“Where to now, Captain?” Petra's voice broke the silence.

 

“I'm calling it a day. Tomorrow, be at HQ bright and early. It's about time to speak to Hayeton’s wife. Someone's going to have to tell her the bad news.”

  
  



End file.
